wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Piella Bakewell
Piella Bakewell is the main antagonist of A Matter of Loaf and Death and the former love interest of Wallace, as well as the owner of Fluffles. She was once a famous and attractive actress, starring in the Bake-O-Lite commercials; however, she is now a notorious murderer, known as 'The Serial Killer', who targets bakers. Wallace was her intended final victim, but she was ultimately outwitted by the inventor and his loyal dog Gromit. She is voiced by Sally Lindsay. Biography In her youth, Piella is usually very slim and beautiful, and has made her name by starring in the commercials for Bake-O-Lite slimming bread, becoming known as 'The Bake-O-Lite Girl' who normally rides a balloon and always says, "I'm light as a feather, I'm the Bake-O-Lite Girl". Her fame even gives her a fortune to live in a luxurious mansion with her dog, Fluffles, which houses many mementos of her former glory. However, when Piella gained weight after eating too many bakery products and became too heavy to ride the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, she was fired. This makes her snap and hate all bakers. She now decides to eliminate all bakers in the vicinity to get her revenge and to complete a baker's dozen, 13. She pretends to fall in love with bakers and murders them. She has attempted to kill Wallace, but is angry when Gromit and Fluffles foil this attempt. She tries to escape in the Bake-O-Lite balloon, leaves, and floats away, but ends up falling down, due to her heavy weight, and has been eaten alive by crocodiles. As Wallace then quotes "Farewell, my angel cake. You'll always be my Bake-O-Lite Girl", a thinner Piella Bakewell is seen riding the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, ascending into the heavens. It is unknown whether this is Wallace's imagination, a brief moment symbolizing her redemption, or a mere cinematic effect. Personality At first Piella comes across as being a sweet-natured woman, but her true colours kick in as she is in fact, a cold, calculating and ruthless psychopath, obsessed with getting revenge. She is very cruel and controlling towards her dog Fluffles and will go to great lengths to achieve her goals. She blames baked goods in general and bakers for her situation, is quite delusional and becomes increasingly unstable towards the end of her murder spree; she was so determined to kill Wallace, she was even prepared to detonate a bomb inside his house, which would likely have killed or injured many other people too. Appearance She has white earrings, white necklace, pink high-heel shoes, pink dress, blonde beehive, red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Piella's Victims The following is a list of victims, especially male bakers, who Piella has murdered in numerical order: #Norbert Stodge #Wayne Scales #Rich Teabiscuit #Basil Dumplings #Phil O'Pastry #Bread Astair #Quiche Richards #Crusty Rolls #Herb Bruschetta #Shorty Shortcrust #Brendan Butterpudding #Baker Bob #Wallace (intended final victim, failed) Many of these name are puns; weighing scales, Rich Tea biscuit, basil dumplings (dumplings seasoned with basil), filo pastry, Fred Astaire, Cliff Richard, crusty rolls, herb bruschetta, shortcrust pastry, bread-and-butter pudding. Trivia *Piella was probably named after a pie with ice cream on top called Pie à la Mode, and bakewell tart. Another possibility for her first name is paella, a Spanish rice dish. *Piella was seen again in an Aardman Google+ promo since the last time we saw her getting eaten by crocodiles she seems to still be alive and is chatting with Wallace, Gromit, and other Aardman characters. But sometimes, Google+ (pronounced and sometimes written as Google Plus, sometimes abbreviated as G+) is a multilingual social networking and identity service owned and operated by Google Inc. de:Piella_Backleicht Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Females Category:A Matter of Loaf and Death